jeuxdystopiquesdeuropefandomcom-20200216-history
Eurovision Battle Royale 2027
| arena = Chernobyl-Pripyat' | participating# = 55 | debut = None | return = None | withdraw = None | winningcitizen = | fromwhere = | kills = | pre = 2026 | next = 2028 }} The Eurovision Battle Royale 2027, also known as the Eurovision 2027, or the EBR 2027, or more simply Ukraine 2027, was the 12th annual edition of the Battle Royale contest that took place in Chernobyl-Pripyat', Ukraine. A total of 55 countries announced their intent to participate in the event. The Battle Royale consisted of three semi-finals, with each starting 24 hours after the one that preceded it. The host country, Ukraine, was the winning nation of the 2026 edition the year before, which gave them automatic hosting responsibilities for this edition, as well as automatically qualifying them to the Grand Final. The other countries were obliged to compete in three semi-finals, with each being distributed randomly through a random draw. During the semi-finals, 36 citizens participated in a fight to the death until only between 11 and 12 citizens remained, with the remaining qualifying for the Grand Final in which another fight to the death would take place, this time until only one remained. The winner of this edition of the Eurovision Battle Royale was X. He/She defeated X, who finished as the runner-up. X, X, and X completed the Top 5. The host country, x, had it's citizens finishing in X and X place. Arena The Arena for this edition was decided and revealed on 10 October, 2026. Inside, the EOs placed many hazards such as muttation bears, wolves, and wild boars, as well as the countless amounts of random radiation clouds from the Red Forest and the actual Nuclear Reactor. The rivers were made drinkable, but sometimes randomly became radiated. File:Chernobyl 1.jpg| View of the nuclear reactor. File:Chernobyl 2.jpg| View of Pripyat', the city nearest to the reactor. File:Chernobyl 3.jpg| The eery and abandoned ferris-wheel and amusement park in Pripyat' File:Chernobyl 4.jpg| The Red Forest, a contaminated area that the Earth has retaken. File:Chernobyl 5.jpg| Farmland surrounding the rural area of the Arena. Format and Rules The draw to determine in which semi-final each country would participate, as well as the podium numbers on which the host country's citizens would start, took place in X, on the X of December, 20xx. Each country had until December 1st to announce their intent to participate in the Eurovision, and each country had until March X, 20xx to submit their citizens. The majority of countries chose their citizen through an internal selection, by means of a "Reaping". The reaping occurs when the governments of Europe, each organizes a televised lottery of their citizens where every single one, aged between 13 and 50, are obliged to have their names placed into a big pot of sorts, and after randomizing the names like a true lottery, one male and one female name are read out live on national television by government officials. These citizens are the reaped citizens to represent their country in the Eurovision. It's notable that each year the majority of citizens see this as an exciting honor, and many volunteer to be picked. To profit from this, it's necessary for each hopeful volunteer to pay money in order for their name to be entered more than once. This process could cost from as little as £50 in poorer countries, to £500 in more wealthy ones. The maximum number of times that a volunteer can have their name in a pot is 100. One would think that there wouldn't be that many volunteers for such a violent and life-ending event, but in this universe, the citizens of Europe look extremely positively on the event and see it as rebirth of the Golden Age of Ancient Greece and Rome; therefore, there are thousands of citizens each year who try to volunteer to bring glory and honor to their country. In the build-up to the actual event, each reaped citizen is invited to many locations all throughout Europe to promote themselves, forge alliances with the other citizens, and talk with potential sponsors. These official parties are announced by the Event Organizers (EOs) usually around the start of the new year. These are televised and watched by millions as well, similar to how millions each year watch the red carpet for award shows. The list of Official Parties for this year: * : Paris (19 mars) * : Ghent (27 mars) * : Cluj-Napoca (16 avril) * : Belgrade (25 avril) These parties aren't obligatory however, and some alternatives to this include immediately moving into the Citizen's Village (usually a high-tec tower or complex located in or near the city center of the most populous city in the host country). In any case, citizens are obliged to move into the Citizen's Village before the X of May, 20xx. This is because each citizen needs time to get their fitness up and competitive to put on an entertaining TV show, as well as acclimate to the host country. The EOs provide each country and citizen with their own team of trainers, cooks, stylists, and other specialists free of charge to ensure that each citizen can become fit and competitive enough so the Battle Royale will be as entertaining as ever. For the month that the citizens live there, they are encouraged to learn survival techniques and work out so their chances of survival in the harsh Arena increases. The night before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony takes place. Comparable to Olympic ceremonies, this ceremony celebrates the history and culture of the host country, and further includes multiple shows of firework, music, and other cultural and ethnic performances, as well as high-tec displays and other pyrotechnics. Following the cultural show is the Parade of Nations. Each citizen from the participating countries were brought into the main complex (usually the widest and biggest street in the Capitol of the host country) on high-tec self-driving chariots and shown to billions worldwide. More so, each chariot was decorated with symbols from the country each citizen is from, and followed their national flag. As soon as the pomp and celebration finished, the EOs and government officials of the host country gave speeches, the Eurovision Battle Royale flag was raised with the host country's flag, and the citizen's oath. The final event of the ceremony is the lighting of the cauldron, performed by the winner of the previous edition in every edition so far except the first. Following the Opening Ceremony, the citizens are forced into lockdown in the Citizen's Village until their semi-final. It is forbidden for a citizen to have prior knowledge to results in a semi-final or access to anything that could give them an advantage in their semi-final. In fact, the citizens are forced to go with television and internet until their semi-final. This is to assure that the suspense is retained and each citizen participates fairly. Tie-Break rules for the Semi-Finals # Top 11 or 12 remaining citizens in each semi-final all live to compete in the Grand Final # Of those, they are firstly ranked by number of kills they have committed. # If the citizens have the same number of kills, then the tie-break favors the one that reached that number of kills the earliest. # If all is still tied, then the Degrees of Separation Rule is enforced. ::ex. Jan of Germany kills only Teo of Belgium. Teo of Belgium had killed 2 other citizens beforehand. Erik of Sweden only kills Andriy of Russia. Andriy of Russia had killed 1 citizen beforehand. Jan of Germany will be ranked higher than Erik of Sweden in the semi-finals. :5. This Degree of Separation Rule will continue until necessary. :6. If all is still tied, the tie-break favors those who are furthest away from pod number 18. :7. If all is still tied, then the citizens will share the position. Qualification for the Grand Final Thirty-six citizens participated in each semi-final. Fifty-five countries participated in the Eurovision Battle Royale this year. Erase ! style="font-weight: bold; background: navajowhite;" bgcolor="#FE8080 Summary of Kills 36. 35. 34. 33. 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final took place between June X and June X. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place between June X and June X. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place between June X and June X. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 20XX SF 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 20XX SF 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 20XX SF 3.png| Semi-Final 3 Preparation for the Grand Final The Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Eurovision Battle Royale 20xx. In just under 5 minutes, thirty-six of Europe's finest, most brave citizens will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two weeks, only one will emerge as the sole victor and Champion of Europe. We can only imagine how nervous and anxious the fans from the finalist nations must be, and how even more nervous their citizens must be! Day 1 (June X) Summary Final Results